left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Apartments
Checklist for Improvement Use a Strike Through style font once it has been completed * The official picture of this chapter. You can find it when you're starting up a lobby and you're selecting the chapter. To the right, is a small picture of the level. We need that to be uploaded onto here. --President Eden 18:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) * A video walkthrough of someone going through the level. Preferably on easy and going a little slow so people can see what's going on and how to get from safehouse to safehouse. The walkthrough-er would be showing off all the rooms and such so the player won't miss a room that might possibly (if the Director allows it) give him weapons or something. --President Eden 18:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) * Pictures of all the grafitti & easter eggs found within the level. There is one easter egg that I'm trying to find, but if you find it too that's be great. --President Eden 18:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Infobox changes? I'm just wondering how other people think the infobox looks with both the official icon and the screenshots in it. Does it look too crowded or does it look ok? --Mattoakes1990 22:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : I think it looks a bit crowded. I think if you keep the upper image in place and move the lower image to be a regular image embedded in the article (not part of the template), it would look. But it doesn't look too bad as it is. takua108 22:39, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :: I've changed the infobox to make it look better and the code is a bit cleaner as well. Looks a lot better now :) --Mattoakes1990 23:23, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Falling from heights From the page: Although more dangerous (as you are guaranteed to take damage, or you may even miss altogether and die), there is a way to skip the apartments entirely. Look over the side of the roof that's facing an alleyway, and you'll see two generators which look a lot like air conditioning units. Try to jump on these, but be careful. If you landed successfully, heal up, and wait for the other Survivors to join you. If not? You're dead. Just restart and try again, or go a safer route. Taking this route, you can skip part of this guide and go down to where you would normally exit the apartments. This generator has been removed for multiplayer. '' :I just tried doing this, and every time my character would grab onto the edge. The only times I have ever died by falling is when a Tank punched me off, or if the other Survivors couldn't get to me in time before I slipped. I even tried killing myself on purpose by jumping off a ledge (for experimental reasons, of course), but every time my character would grab the edge and not fall. Is the tactic above even possible? It doesn't seem like you can do it, unless there's some way to prevent your character from grabbing the ledge. Or maybe I'm just not doing it right and a better description of how to do it is in order. Either that, or these were taken out in the patched PC version. --MadDawg2552 15:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::You have to jump off of the ledge, you don't just run off. If you run off, you'll, as you've seen, just grab onto the edge and hang there. It's really sad when you're the last one jumping off in that method; everyone will land below, but if you don't jump at just the right time, you're pretty much dead. But it's a slow death as you slip from the roof... I guess it should be specified, though. You have to jump at the very last moment you're on the roof still, and if you've done everything right, you'll land on the generators. ::Thanks for pointing out the potential confusion that part can serve! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 22:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I just tested it again and I got it to work. It's the pair of air conditioners directly behind you when you first start, not the ones to the right, as both locations overlook the same alleyway. I'll change the article to better reflect this. --MadDawg2552 04:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) yeh they have been tooken out in the new patch so it only works on the 360 but even then i wouldnt advise it as you got a higher chance of missing then landing on them Spygon 18:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Errors "Using weapons on the alarmed car from a distance will not trigger the panic event, nor shut the alarm off." Last time I checked, shooting a car with an alarm made it go "BEEP" and cause the Infected to get grumpy. BlackliteWrath 21:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :The key word there is "distance".. try it out yourself, the guy is actually right. Goose511th 09:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) "Tactics" Every level page has an identical, exceedingly pointless "tactics" section on it, with '''ONE' sentence tailored for that particular level. I suggest the removal of the "tactics" section from every page, unless we can make them actually relevant to what a player will go through (besides saying "Don't panic", because no one could come up with that one on their own) :That would shrink the size of the articles, sadly. How are they not relevant, though? The key things to remember are things any Left 4 Dead player should try to keep in mind. Maybe a new player looked for a guide? The tactics section(s) would be the place. It would give them some basic things to know, and the campaign walkthrough itself lists important things about the environment, like where things might spawn, or some places to take advantage of in an emergency. I know, not every chapter article has a tactics section as of yet, but I think people are working on those. If not, once I feel better and am not buried under school work, I'll definitely finish them all up/refine ones I haven't gotten to. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:14, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::They're not tactics, they just very general guidelines. I don't mean to pick on it, but "not panicing" isn't a tactic, it's advice. If you want like a real tactics section, then we'd need people to do things like.. common places witches spawn, places to hide in case of a horde, the pros and cons of different routes (like the finale pages all have).Goose511th 01:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Tank Trivia The article says it's extremely rare and unfortunate for the tank if he spawns before jumping down the hole in the apartments as he can't melee. The tank can spawn before the survivors jump down the hole but he can melee them. The tank can climb up the pipe outside, down onto the starting roof then through the apartments. If it's an AI tank he can just climb straight up the hole. To say that the tank is stuck down there and can't hit them is incorrect. Hummer I think the hummer causing instant death is a collision glitch. If you look at some of Criken2's videos, when as a boomer, he can be seem near, but not touching the car and exploding. --Prof. 14:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) re falling from heights its possible just hold down your jump boutten you can do it if you make it youll have either 83 or 66 hp depeding on where you land if you land on the edge of the ac unit youll have 66 if you land in middle youll have 83